Knight In Shining Armour
by Lara Bess
Summary: re-write and re-post of my old Knight In Shining Armour story. Hermione is abused and mistreated by her father until someone comes to save her. But will she make it through the trauma? Minerva/ Hermione Mother and Daughter. No abuse 'witnessed' but it is mentioned and will be throughout the story. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay so my sister pointed out lots of mistakes that I have made and someone gave me a new story line so I have changed the story a bit. So re-read this lot and I will be updating soon.

 **Chapter1**

 **'Grieving' Father**

"Stay here and don't move. I'll be back later." My father says, and then he slams the door behind him. A few minutes later I hear the front door slam too; I'm alone. I lay on the bed where he left me, tied by my wrists to the headboard, wearing only my undergarments, covered only by a thin blanket. Sad to say, but this isn't the first time I have been left alone in the house like this, so I know the routine. My father will go out and get drunk, then come home and I will be used as a sex slave, hence my current state of dress.

"This all started after my mum passed away a few years ago when I was only ten years old. After that my father constantly drank, admittedly he used to anyway and wasn't much better to my Mumsy. I used to always come home to see Mum covered in bruises, bleeding and sometimes unconscious and it was down to me to get her better. But at least when Mum was alive, father had a job, but after her passing, he made me apply for benefits in his name and then he uses most of the money to buy drinks at the pub, leaving me with ten pounds a week for food. Soon after that, I took Mum's place as housemaid, part-time around school (although he still left everything to me) and full time during the holidays (he just gave me more jobs to do) and once I was thirteen, I became a sex slave as well.

"At first it was horrible, because I had to come back here after school, and then the holidays were worse, as I was here all day and every day, but then when I turned eleven, I got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and so I could get away. Father didn't like that at all; I was a freak for one and secondly he couldn't control me anymore. But, luckily when the Deputy Headmistress, Professor M. McGonagall came to our 'home' to explain everything to me and take me to Diagon Alley in London to get my books, father was out getting drunk, and I was cleaning the house. The next day when Professor McGonagall came to get me to take me to the train; he was also out.

"As we walked that day, she said; "Miss Granger. I have noticed that you appear to be doing a lot of housework and your parents seem to be out a lot of the time. Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said, having been told exactly what to say in this situation. "You see, my Mum died around a year ago and now my father has to work a lot more, so I do a few chores around the house to help him out."

"Ahh, I see. I'm sorry, dear." I looked up at her and I remember to this day, the tears welling up in the sparkling emerald eyes. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you can always come to me at school. I lost my mother at a young age too."

"Thank you professor." In that moment, I knew that I had found someone I could trust, someone who would never hurt me. However, I knew I couldn't tell her the one thing I really wanted to; she couldn't protect me against him, no one could. I had to deal with that alone. "I just have to help dad. Anyway, how do I get the train?"

Professor McGonagall walked me through a solid wall; that was a disaster at first, because (as any sane person would) I protested at first. In the end, my soon-to-be-teacher had to squat in front of me, look me straight in the eyes and say, "Hermione, do you trust me?" I nodded. I had already decided that I did, which was unusual for me. "Have I done anything that might cause you harm in the time you have known me?" I shook my head. "Would I do anything that might cause you harm?" I shook my head again and McGonagall stood, nodded and held out her hand to me. "In that case, let's get you to school." I took her hand, and followed her through the wall, and I went off to my new school, feeling elated at the prospect of freedom.

Obviously, I went home every holiday and got thoroughly beaten up and after the age of thirteen I got sexually abused. But every time it happened, I just thought about my school, my real home, my real family (Harry, Ron and the Weasley family) and about the wonderful woman who had acted as my knight in shining armour, Minerva McGonagall, when I was only eleven.

Now I am eighteen, it is two weeks into July, as we have not been back to Hogwarts after the war with Voldemort and I told Professor McGonagall that I would be returning to Hogwarts to re-take my seventh year and sit my NEWTs.

Yes, my father has beaten me for years, but he always gave me two days to heal before school so people didn't see, always. This year, he obviously has no intention of allowing me to go back to school. I am tied up and he has hidden my wand to set myself free; father locked all my school things away.

 _So, how am I going to get to school?!_

 **As I did last time, I haven't added the details of any abuse, for the sake of others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated and improved chapter two**

 ** **Chapter 2****

 ** **Reminiscing****

I spend a good hour struggling, trying to pull my wrists out of the ropes until my wrists are bleeding and sore; I know what if I get free, I can still get my belongings and apparate to school. Eventually, I realise that it is pointless; I can't get free.

I then lie there thinking back to my happy times in school. When I walked into the entrance hall and saw Professor McGonagall. When I sat on the stool and the hat began to talk to me.

 ** ***FLASHBACKS* (A/N bold is Hermione's thoughts whilst the speech is the hat - I wasn't too sure how to show the difference)****

 _"_ _ _Well hello." I looked around in shock. "No child, only you can hear me."__

 ** _ _ **What house will I be in?**__**

 _"_ _ _Which house do you think? Which do you want to be in?"__

 ** _ _ **Gryffindor**__** _ _I thought desperately.__ ** _ _ **Please!**__**

 _"_ _ _i definitely think you would fit in there. Although Ravenclaw. Then again there is a lot of Slytherin in you."__

 ** _ _ **No! Not Slytherin! Please Gryffindor.**__**

 _"_ _ _Very well young Miss, maybe then you will talk about your father to the Head of Gryffindor!" I heard the hat shout the last word and Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off my head, after which I walked to the Gryffindor table. When I sat, I looked back at the stage and saw Professor McGonagall looking at me, smiling proudly.__

 ** ***END FLASHBACK*****

I thought back to second year, waking up after being petrified;

 ** ***FLASHBACK*****

 _ _I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling above me. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes again. My left arm ached so much, though I couldn't remember why. Suddenly I felt a hand on mine. I wanted to move away, for fear of being hurt, but I was so stiff that I couldn't. then I felt someone gently rubbing circles into my palm and I knew that I wouldn't be harmed. The world went dark and silent as I fell asleep again.__

 _ _When I woke up again, the hand still held mine and as my eyes fluttered open again, I saw the owner of the hand watching my carefully, a protective look in their eyes. Professor McGonagall. I tried to sit up and, seeing me struggle, she leaned forwards and gently pushed me back down again.__

 _"_ _ _Stay still, Miss Granger, you were petrified for nearly a month. Give yourself time to wake up, dear."__

 _ _As I laid back down and watched her, I remembered what had happened and I suddenly sat back up. "Where are Harry and Ron? The basilisk. They need to know-"__

 _"_ _ _Hush, hush. It's okay. They worked it out thanks to the paper you found. The basilisk is gone. It's over."__

 _"_ _ _Who opened the chamber?" I said, sitting back again.__

 _ _McGonagall hesitated for a moment before saying. "Ginny Weasley."__

 _"_ _ _WHAT?" I shot up, and then whimpered in pain as my sore muscles protested.__

 _"_ _ _She was brainwashed, dear. She didn't know what she was doing." Professor McGonagall went on to explain what happened when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I sat there aghast.__

 _"_ _ _I must say, Riddle's plan was a good one. I wonder what he did to that diary though…" I felt McGonagall's hand squeeze my own and looked back at her.__

 _"_ _ _Dont worry about it, dear. We Professors will figure out what happened. You focus on getting better; I know Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are very worried about you and I'm sure they are anxious to tell you all that you missed."__

 ** ***END FLASHBACK*****

After I had been cleared by Madame Pomfrey;

 ** ***FLASHBACK*****

 _ _I stood by the doors of the Great Hall and watched as Fred and George nodded in my direction. I watched Harry and Ron's heads turn and when they saw me, they stood and I ran straight at them to a round of applause. I hugged them both, albeit uncomfortably, and said "You did it! You figured it out!"__

 _"_ _ _We did it; we couldn't have done it without you."__

 ** ***FLASHBACK*****

Then I think back to third year when we faced the boggarts. At this point, my secual abuse had only just started and all through the lesson, I had tried my best to stay as far away from the boggart as I could, for fear it would turn into my father and everyone would find out what was happening to me. Afterwards though, it turned out I hadn't been as discrete as I would have liked;

 ** ***FLASHBACK*****

 _"_ _ _Hermione, how come you didn't face the boggart." It was Harry and I knew I could be honest without telling him the full truth; I also knew he wouldn't pry.__

 _"_ _ _Because my fear is something no one wants to witness."__

 ** ***END FLASHBACK*****

I think back to when Harry and I save Sirius from the Dementors, I was so happy for them both, especially Harry; he finally had some family; and Sirius was finally believed; and I could tell he was so relieved that Harry had believed him. However, I felt so jealous; I knew I would never have that luck. Harry had an escape route now; through Sirius. I would never escape.

Fourth year was wonderful fun. Helping Harry get through the Tri-Wizard Tournament really tested my knowledge and gave me plenty of opportunity to learn more. However, realising at the end of the year that 'Lord' Voldemort had returned made me realise that we had never been safe and now I needed to fight twice as hard to keep myself, and my friends safe.

Fifth year was both horrific and wonderful at the same time. Dumbledore's Army was wonderful and we became one big family, and Harry taught us so much. However, Dolores Umbridge was absolutely pathetic as a teacher and the way she treated Harry made me so angry that I wanted to go and give her a good tongue lashing. Instead I did things the proper way.

 ** ***FLASHBACK*****

 _ _I knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's office and, upon hearing a muffled "come in." I entered.__

 _"_ _ _Professor, may I talk to you about something very serious, please?"__

 _"_ _ _Of course my dear. I told you, you can come to me at any time." The look of concern on her face was incredibly comforting.__

 _"_ _ _May I lock the door. I don't want Umbridge to overhear this." A strange request I knew, but I decided it was necessary and was very pleased when my Professor agreed, with a slight smirk.__

 _"_ _ _I'm glad I am not the only one who hates that woman." My Professor said, chuckling quietly. "Sit down, dear."__

 _ _I laughed and chided teasingly, whilst moving to the chair. "Professor, you should know better than anyone that it isn't professional to speak of your colleagues in such a way." McGonagall looked at me with mirth in her eyes and I just winked.__

 _ _She smirked again, and said "So, what's the problem, Miss Granger?"__

 _"_ _ _Erm, it's to do with Umbridge's punishment choices." I looked around the room, worrying slightly about her reaction and whether or not she would believe me.__

 _ _McGonagall looked up sharply at my words and tone. "What do you mean, dear?" She took her glasses off and looked me straight in the eye, her emerald eyes showing so much concern with an underlying anger. "Has that woman hurt you?"__

 _"_ _ _Not me Professor, Harry." She looked at me, the questions showing clearly in her eyes, so I explained what happened with Umbridge giving Harry detention and him coming back with__ I will not tell lies __carved into the back of his hand. By the end of my explanation, McGonagall's eyes were like a storm.__

 _"_ _ _Let me deal with this, Hermione." She practically growled. "No one hurts my cubs."__

 _"_ _ _You believe me?" I asked, quietly.__

 _"_ _ _Of course I believe you, lass." The concern was back in her voice, and smiled at the Scottish brogue that seemed so calming to me. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"__

 _"_ _ _Just that some people don't believe me about things." I said, looking away again.__

 _"_ _ _What things, lass?" I looked back at her, tears building in my eyes.__

 _"_ _ _No matter, can you just stop her from hurting Harry, please?"__

 _"_ _ _Of course, dear. But we will recommence this conversation soon." I nodded, knowing that I had no intention of doing so.__

 ** ***END FLASHBACK*****

I thought back to my sixth year, where I had avoided being alone in a room with McGonagall, in case she asked. I had always assumed she had forgotten about that part of the conversation, though seeing her and Umbridge arguing in the entrance hall had made me so happy, knowing that she had believed me after all.

I wonder if she would believe me if I told her about this.

 _ _If I ever see her again…__

 **Rate and Review on the new and improved**


	3. Chapter 3

****New and improved Chapter 3****

 ** **Chapter 3****

 ** **Sudden visitor****

I lay for what felt like hours, waiting with bated breath for __him__ to return and start his torture. I had no idea what time it was, only that I knew that I had been here for hours. My mind frantically continued trying to work out how to escape.

I eventually stopped thinking about how to get free and started to thin about the woman who unknowingly saved my life all those years ago. Whilst on the run with the boys I had realised that I missed Professor McGonagall a great deal, admittedly more than I should. Thinking back to that fateful day when she had been hospitalised after being hit with four stunners at once, I remember how hysterical I was when I saw her falling, how scared I was when I heard Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal her and how frail she looked when I went to visit her… worse than how she looked when Dumbledore died the following year. Then she looked so lost, but she forced herself to continue being strong, and she continued to do so, even though anyone could see she wanted to break down like the rest of us.

I was now that I realise that Professor McGonagall had been like the mother I had lost all those years ago. Damn I wish she knew what had happened.

CRACK

The unmistakable noise of someone apparating cut through the air and a second later;

 _ _Knock. Knock. Knock.__

Someone had just apparated to my hometown and was now knocking at my door. Should I call out? Or do I stay quiet in case it was a former death eater?

Then the door opened.

"Hello? __Homenum Revelio.__ " It was a distinctive, female voice that held a Scottish brogue I would recognise anywhere.

"Professor McGonagall?" I called, my voice breaking with relief and stress.

"Miss Granger? Where are you, dear?"

"The bedroom. Upstairs, first door."

A second later, the woman had walked into the room, and seeing me tied to the bed, made to come to my side instantly.

"Stop." She stopped instantly and looked at me questioningly. "What was the first personal question you asked me before I started my first year?"

"'Miss Granger, I have noticed that you appear to be doing a lot of housework and your parents seem to be out a lot of the time. Is everything okay at home?' Now, I suppose it's my turn." I nodded, accepting of her caution as mine was much the same so soon after the war. "What conversation did you promise to recommence with me after informing me of Dolores Umbridge's punishment towards Harry?"

"The one concerning people not believing me about things. In fact I said 'Just that some people don't believe me about things."

"Thank you, and I approve of your caution Miss Granger. Now will you let me help you?"

"Yes, Professor. How did you find me?"

"Well, my dear, being Headmistress has it perks, and you called for my help." She walked over to me and waving her wand, banished my bonds easily.

I rubbed my sore wrists and looking anywhere but at my teacher, said "Professor, may you pass me some clothes from the cupboard?"

"Of course, dear. Anything in particular?" McGonagall was talking like this was the most natural thing in the world and although it helped me feel more relaxed, I was seriously starting to panic about father coming home.

"Anything, but not too tight. I hurt. Professor, what time is it?"

"Six o'clock, dear."

"Oh, god! Hurry!" Father comes home at half-six.

"Miss Granger, what is going on?"

"Call me Hermione and I'll explain later. God knows this conversation is well overdue, though I do want to know what you meant about me calling for your help, because I didn't. But for now, chuck me some clothes and then I need your help." I got dressed hurriedly, thankful that Professor McGonagall listened to my request of loose fitting clothes. Once dressed, I got up and began running around the room, grabbing clothes.

"Hermione…?"

"Follow me! For once, I say screw the Muggle way of things." I led her out of my room and through the corridor to my father's room. Knowing that it would most certainly be locked, I turned to my teacher. "Professor, can you unlock this door, please?"

She pulled out her wand, saying "I think given the situation, you can call me Minerva." Waving her wand, she wordlessly unlocked the door, and I ran inside. "Hermione, why couldn't you have done that? Where is your wand? What is going on?!"

"Oh, Minerva hush for a moment. Let me think. Where would he hide them…?" I wandered around the room, looking for somewhere that father would have hidden my school books, robes, wand etc. Then I heard a floorboards creak and after figuring out which one it was, I began pulling the floorboards up.

There it was my school trunk, Minerva who had obviously (finally!) figured out hat was going on levitated the trunk from the hole under the floor. I then opened it and got out wand. Waving it around __accio-__ d all of my belongings into the never-ending trunk, before slamming it shut.

Turning to Minerva, I said, "Are you going to take me to Weasley's?"

"No dear, you're coming to my home, and then I'm calling Poppy." Waving her wand, she sent my trunk ahead of us, before I had a chance to argue and then held her arm out to me.

With that I held her arm and we were off.

 _ _I'm safe.__

But I had thought that too soon. Just as we were turning, I heard a shout as Father entered the room. The shine of metal catching sunlight…

I felt Minerva wince.

 **reviews make me happy, just saying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Revelations and healing**

 **(recap on chapter three)**

I'm safe

 _But I had thought that too soon. Just as we were turning, I heard a shout as Father entered the room. The shine of metal catching sunlight…_

 _I felt Minerva wince._

We landed, rather ungracefully, in a large living room. I assumed in Minerva's home.

"Thank god we left when we did." I said, shaking slightly. Minerva had her back to me and waving her wand, I saw her cat Patronus disappear through the high ceiling. "Who was that to?" I asked, sharply.

"Poppy." Minerva spoke softly. "I said I would ask her to check you over." I breathed a sigh of release and then noticed Minerva. She sounded out of breath… weak… like she was in pain…

I could see she was doubled over at the waist.

"Minerva, are you okay?" My voice shook as I walked over to her side and then I saw that one of my father's kitchen knives was impaled underneath her left ribcage. "God, Minerva! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You need more medical help than me. I'm fine." Minerva was trying to brush me off, but my worry increased as I saw blood seeping through her robes.

"For goodness sake woman. Stop being ridiculous and get your arse sat down!" I pushed her onto the sofa and laid her down on her back, hoping that might reduce the bleeding slightly.

"Thankfully then, I heard the door to Minerva's living room open and turning around I saw Madame Pomfrey being shown in by a house elf. "Goodness Miss Granger, what has happened to you? I assume that Minerva-"

"Madame Pomfrey, don't worry about me right now, can you please tend to Professor McGonagall first. Once I know she has had medical attention, you can check me over."

"Minerva? What's wrong with Minerva?" I stepped aside and allowed her to see Minerva lying on the sofa. She looked so pale and frail; I could tell she was about to pass out. "Good Lord, Minerva! What have you done this time?"

"Saved me from my father." I whispered and Madame Pomfrey looked at me sympathetically. "Will she be alright?"

"She will be just fine, dear. She just needs a few potions and she'll be as good as new. It's getting her to take the potions that will be difficult."

"Hermione…" I walked around Madame Pomfrey so that Minerva could see me. "Poppy needs…"

"Take the potions you are given and then Madame Pomfrey will be able to check me." At that, Minerva drank the potions and just as she was about to fall asleep after a Dreamless Draught she muttered, "Don't leave, Herm-io-ne."

"I'll be okay, Minerva. Don't worry." I then allowed Madame Pomfrey to transfigure a bed for me, next to Minerva and then she inspected me.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Call me Poppy, dear."

"Okay, Poppy. Will me Minerva be okay? Really?"

"She will be absolutely fine, don't you worry. I've seen Minerva with a lot worse. But worry about yourself at the moment, sweetie. You've been through a war of your own, haven't you?" Tears welled up in my eyes. "Don't worry darling, you're safe now. Drink these for me, and whilst you're asleep I'll dress your wounds."

Obediently, I drank the potions and before going off into my own dreamless sleep, I looked Poppy in the eye and said, "Keep an eye on my Minerva, please? I owe her my life." Poppy smiled and nodded, and, satisfied my knight would be safe, I drifted off into the first proper sleep I had had in around a year.

I woke a few hours later to find a hand in mine, much the way I woke in my second year after being petrified. As I regained consciousness, I remembered what had happened; father leaving me tied to the bed again, but I wouldn't get to school. Panicking and trying to break free. The sound of someone apparating. Minerva coming into my room. Packing up. Apparating. Father. Shouting. The flash of metal. Minerva hurt. Blood everywhere. Minerva.

"Minerva!" I sat up fast, panicking.

Then the hand on mine moved, a thumb stroking my hand. I looked to my right and saw Minerva looking at me with concern showing in her face. "Hush dear. I'm here. I'm okay."

"You're not bleeding anymore. Does it hurt?" I let her push me back down on the bed.

"It hurts a little but I'm more or less there. Thanks to you and your stubbornness. Poppy said that if she had dealt with you first yesterday, as I asked her to," A pointed look at me made me blush slightly. "Then I probably wouldn't have made it. At the very least I would be in St. Mungo's by now, so thank you for that. I owe you my life."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." I whispered. "And you don't owe me anything. You saved my life by turning up at my house yesterday. If you hadn't done I would have been dead pretty quickly. So I guess we are even."

"Yes, I suppose so. Hermione, do you feel ready to tell me what has been happening?" She looked at me closely. "You don't have to tell me anything until you are ready."

I thought about that for a moment. Am I ready? Not really, but then again I'll probably never be ready to tell anyone. Then main question is do I owe her an explanation? "Yes. I'm ready. But I have three things to ask."

"Of course, lass. What is it?"

"Firstly, may you help me sit up? My back is still very sore." Minerva complied without any words, and soon I was sitting comfortably against the pillows. "Thank you, erm may I have a drink?"

"What would you like? And I had better get you some food, else Poppy will have my head."

"Cup of tea please? And nothing too heavy, I doubt my stomach will handle too much food."

"Winky!" with a pop, the little house elf appeared. "Yes Headmistress?"

"Can you bring Hermione and I a tray of tea and toast, please dear?"

"Yes, Headmistress, Winky will be back in jus a moment." She disappeared.

"While that's on it's way. What was the last thing?"

I looked down slightly embarrassed. "Lass, you can ask me anything."

"C-could you hold my hand while I tell this story please? I-I need the comfort." I looked at her and saw the gentle smile on her face.

Then Winky reappeared with a tray which she placed on the coffee table. "Wills yous be needing anything else, Headmistress?"

"No thank you, Winky. That'll be all, dear." Winky curtsied and vanished. Minerva turned to me again, still smiling. She sorted out the tea and toast, placing mine on a tray so I could balance it on my lap, and leaving hers on the coffee table next to her. She then moved closer to the edge of the transfigured-bed and held my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

That was all the encouragement I needed.

"When I was ten, my mother died. I told you that when you took me to Diagon Alley. After that, father used me as a replacement. He used to abuse my mother as well; she was his punching bag, verbally and physically… and I took her place…" I went on to explain how I became a slave, after the age of ten, how father used to scream at me, call me names, and beat me.

I then told her about the first time he raped me. Tears were falling down my face from the very start, but when telling her this, a dam broke somewhere inside me and tears flooded my face. Sobs wracked my body so much that I couldn't speak for around five minutes. At some point during the conversation, Minerva had magically enlarged the bed, and moved in next to me. She held me whilst I cried, and once I had calmed somewhat, I continued my story. I told her everything he had ever done to me, everything he had said, how he had starved me and used all our money for drink and explained to her what happened the day she found me; how he wasn't going to let me come back to school.

"Oh, Lassie." Minerva held me close, gently rocking me whilst I tried in vain to stop crying. Minerva seemed to realise that I was trying to stop, because she whispered, "Just cry it all out. It's okay to cry, dear." She then started murmuring in her native Gaelic tongue. "Ann an sin." She whispered, wiping my tears gently. "tha e alright. Tha mi air d 'fhuair thu. Ann an sin. Thu sàbhailte a-nis

I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I knew I was safe, and I slowly calmed down enough to look up at Minerva and whisper. "Are you angry with me?"

She looked at me, shock and confusion written all over her face. "Angry? Why on earth would I be angry with you, Lass?"

I looked away again. "Because I didn't tell you. And I lied to you that day in Diagon Alley."

"Hermione." Minerva said, softly. Then she went quiet and I waited; I waited for the anger and the pain. But it never came. Instead, I felt two gentle fingers on my chin. "Hermione, leannan, look at me." I stayed still, terrified to move. "Cuiribh leannan, aig a 'coimhead orm." I looked up at that, finally giving in to my curiousity.

"What does that mean?" I cocked my head to one side, and Minerva smiled at me.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. When emotions become too much, I'm afraid my Gaelic heritage comes back to me. I said "Darling, please look at me." Leannan means darling."

"Ohhh, I like Gaelic. Listening to it is calming." I looked away from her piercing eyes shyly.

"I'll remember to speak Gaelic then if you need to be calmed down." Minerva said, and when I looked up, she was smiling again and her emerald green eyes were sparkling. "Now that I have your attention again, I need you to understand something. Can you please listen without interrupting, whilst I say this to you?"

I nodded.

"I am not angry that you didn't tell me. I completely understand as I was in a similar position at one time in my life; before you ask, that story is for another day. So I am not angry, I am relieved, proud and upset. Relieved that you finally felt you could trust me enough to tell me, proud because you been so brave all this time and you have achieved so much for yourself despite what has been happening and finally I am upset because you have dealt with such a hardship all alone. But now, Mo ghràd." She smiled, suddenly. "Which means my love, little miss curious, you are not alone, and I am going to help you through this. Please trust me."

"You aren't going to leave me?"

"Riamh, mo ghràdh, riamh." I didn't ask what that meant this time, the meaning came across in her tone rather than the words.

 _"Never, my love, never."_

 **Here are translations xxx**

 **Riamh, mo ghràdh, riamh - Never, my love, never**

 **Mo ghràd- my love**

 **Cuiribh leannan, aig a 'coimhead orm.- Darling, please look at me**

 **tha e alright- it's alright  
**  
 **Tha mi air d 'fhuair thu- I've got you  
**  
 **ann an sin- There there  
**  
 **thu sàbhailte a-nis - You're safe now.**


End file.
